


Two Mysteries

by Sabis_dream_world



Series: Winx Triad [2]
Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Exploring Sexuality, F/M, M/M, Multi, Riven POV, Sexual Tension, season 1 episode 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabis_dream_world/pseuds/Sabis_dream_world
Summary: Riven admits he has feelings for both Beatrix and Dane in the scene where Dane is trying to save Beatrix in s1e6.
Relationships: Beatrix/Dane/Riven (Winx Club)
Series: Winx Triad [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134704
Comments: 11
Kudos: 89





	Two Mysteries

**Author's Note:**

> Also available in Russian on ficbook.net by author Voirko (Воирко).

Riven looks down at Beatrix who is lying down on the table. Dane is standing in front of him looking helpless yet determined. Riven is fidgeting. On one hand he wants to return, needs to return. He has orders to clear everyone out as the Burned Ones are storming the building. This is what he’s been training for. He thinks about Sky. But then he thinks about Beatrix. She has given him more energy and life and attention than anyone before. He then thinks about Dane who somehow stuck to Riven and Beatrix despite them not giving him the fairest treatment. The two are mysteries to Riven. Beatrix, the girl who never gives him a full answer yet is honest. Dane, the boy who is too kind but Riven seems to know nothing about.

“So…are you actually gay?” Riven asks.

He knows it’s not the most appropriate question given the circumstances. Beatrix might be dying and he’s ask this but he needs to know. Why does he need to know? He doesn’t dare answer.

Dane raises his eyebrow. That’s not answer.

“I’ve seen the way you look at me.” Riven says. Maybe he’s read something into Dane’s looks? Maybe he hadn’t been staring at him admiring his looks but staring at him because he’s strange, or as many would say an asshole.

Dane looks down, sighing. Almost as if he’d been expecting this question at some point.

“I think you’re hot.” Dane says. Riven sighs with relief but doesn’t know why.

“And I think Beatrix is beautiful.” Dane looks down at her his gaze softening.

“Yes…yes she is. She’s…special.” Riven says not looking at Dane.

“And…so are you.” Riven adds quietly. Maybe it was the end-of-the-world feel of what’s going on with the Burned Ones that made him say it. But he couldn’t deny that it’s true.

Riven can feel Dane looking at him but he doesn’t look up.

They work in silence on trying to get Beatrix out of the jinx.

“Well either kiss or let’s go.” Beatrix says as she wakes up from her unconsciousness.

Both Riven and Dane move away in shock.

“You’re awake.” Dane says.

They get her to stand.

“I was…afraid.” Dane says.

Beatrix’ face softens. Riven’s only seen that a handful of times and only ever directed at him or Dane.

She places a soft kiss on Dane’s lips.

“Thank you.” She says quietly.

“Well, really it was Riven who came with the cure.” Dane mumbles still shocked from the kiss.

“Thank you.” Beatrix says and kisses Riven. Riven’s breath hitches. It shouldn’t but it does. A small tear escapes and he regrets it almost immediately.

“I thought…I’d…we’d lost you.” Riven says.

She caresses his cheek and he wants to lean in but doesn’t allow himself to. What would happen if he did? He showed them he has feelings with that tear. He showed them his vulnerable side. He knew one day he’d regret it, it’d be used against him. That’s why he’s worked so hard on his asshole persona but somehow these two brought out strange things in him.

“We should…um, get back to the others.” Riven says.

“Hmm, how about we first resolve this tension between you two? I can’t breathe. Like actually, and I’m an air fairy.”

Dane’s eyes show confusion.

“What tension?” Riven asks pretending not to know what she’s talking about even though he can feel it as well. It feels like Dane’s skin is calling him, like his lips exist for the purpose of being kissed, like someone’s whispering in his ear to kiss them. If he’s honest with himself, he’s wanted nothing more than to do just that.

Beatrix rolls her eyes.

Riven notices the shift in Dane’s eyes as he realizes what she’s talking about. He looks down. Riven sighs as he realizes it’s up to him to make the first step.

He walks forward and crushes his lips to Dane’s. It feels glorious. Magical. Dane’s right hand caresses Riven’s cheek.

Beatrix places her left hand on Riven’s back and her right hand on Dane’s. She gets on her tiptoes and gently kisses the kiss between Riven and Dane.

Riven feels like his world is exploding.

All his life he knew what to expect. He knew his role as Sky’s best friend: be the second best. Spend time with your friends, which back then were Terra and Sam. But then life happened. He took all the hurt and secluded his heart from the rest of the world…until Beatrix and Dane came to rip his chest open and find his heart again.

Whatever this was, whatever was happening, there was nothing he’d rather be doing. Even if the school burned down above them.


End file.
